Many electronic game devices are available that engage users in various games in hand-held or larger freestanding platforms. Some electronic game devices are based on original game concepts while others are based on and simulate popular preexisting games or sports such as basketball, football, tennis, golf, etc.
Electronic game devices are often designed to be played by a single player or user at a time. In addition, most electronic game devices heretofore known employ only hand controls such as a joystick, mouse, buttons, etc. Electronic games that simulate a sport activity would be more realistic, challenging and interesting if there are both hand controls and foot controls for a user of the device.
It is desirable to provide an electronic game device that simultaneously engages two players and that uses hand controls and foot controls arranged with respect to a display so that the players are facing each other while interacting with the game device.